L is For LGBT Love
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Summary: I hate this feeling, whenever I fall for someone I end up getting hurt, there is only one person who won't disappoint me, but she doesn't know that I am completely in love with her. Rizzles drabble collection


**L is For LGBT Love**

**Summary: **I hate this feeling, whenever I fall for someone I end up getting hurt, there is only one person who won't disappoint me, but she doesn't know that I am completely in love with her. Rizzles drabble collection

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles... if i did Rizzles would be an actual couple (after the episode He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother)_**

My drabble challenge with 50 randomly chosen words; for each word/topic what can I come up with a drabble, none are connected keep that in mind

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you guys like one of the topics and want me to write a story for it, all you have to do is review and let me know which number and why... it can be fun if you let it... PLEASE AND THANK YOU! :) fyi *you can also pick more than one drabble* if you want me to make it into a story and a lot are in Jane's POV becuz she's easier for me to write**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Aim<strong>

The first time I taught Maura how to aim a gun was the best night, besides the psycho Hoyt wanting to come after me. I can wait until he is gone, but for right now showing Maura how to aim and shoot a gun was great. I get to touch her without making things seem awkward. Safe to say the sex afterwards was amazing.

**2. Airplane**

I can't believe Jane hasn't really appreciated having sex on a plane. I told her to follow me into the bathroom, and she groaned, but she actually came, which really didn't surprise me. Now I'm proud to say that Jane Rizzoli is a proud member of the mile high club.

**3. Blame**

It's all my fault, I just had to turn away when my best friend needed me most. She doesn't understand that I love her more than I can say. And I lost her, probably for good, and it's all my fault. If only I could really make things right again.

**4. Birthday**

It was a day I hated the most, my birthday. But now things are different I am in love with my best friend and not afraid to admit it, we've been going strong for a year and a half. Today I got the biggest surprise of my life, Maura had asked me to marry her. I can officially say that I don't hate my birthday anymore, because now I already have what I've been wishing for.

**5. Blush**

No matter where we are I can always see a blush on Maura's face. When we share little touches, caress too much, or hug for what seems to be forever. But my favorite blush has to be when we are in bed, when I am making love to her.

**6. Coffee**

I was running late for work, which was something I usually didn't do, I must have over slept. I had a date last night, which of course didn't work out because I was too worried about what kind of problems they were facing. I was not in the mood to be bothered. That was until I came to my office, sitting down and there was a warm cup of coffee on my desk, with a note that made me smile.

_Just thinking of you and wanted your day to start off right, enjoy this coffee. Aren't you glad to have me as a friend. Love you Jane Rizzoli_

**7. Clueless**

It seems to be that they both don't know what others see. Jane is usually smarter than this and Maura is sometimes bad at reading people. Of course her brother shouldn't say this but they look like they'd be a pretty sexy couple. Too bad they are both oblivious to the others emotions.

**8. Dinner**

Cancelled, my date has been cancelled. I couldn't believe that he cancelled, it was supposed to be my first date in years. I even had to wear this stupid dress that Maura made me wear. I went back to Maura's place and told her that what she gets with trying to set me up with someone. She apologized and I got treated to a fantastically delicious dinner, if that guy wanted to cancel I didn't care anymore, being in company of my best friend is what matters most.

**9. Dancing**

I never liked doing this, not in high school not even with my select few boyfriends who wanted this. But now that I have someone I like it a whole lot more. Slow songs are the best especially when I'm dancing with the most amazing, albeit stubborn girlfriend.

**10. Decisions**

Him or her. Her or him. Those are the thoughts roaming through my mind as he comes to my apartment door. I shouldn't be kissing him, the good thing is that I didn't feel a thing. I'm happy to say that I'm going to pick her.

**11. Defeat**

After a long day at work all I want to do is take a nice bath, and get off my feet. It doesn't help if Jane wants me to please her, she must know how hard I worked. Let's just hope she's not upset that I'm not in the mood, and that is usually very unlike me.

**12. Elevator**

Just me and Maura's luck to be stuck in an elevator, when I was sweating by the way. She suggested that we strip down to cool off, too bad I was on my way to go put on a bra.

"Maura, I'm not covered up there."

She looked down at me and smile, "I don't think you should be worried about that Jane. You have perfectly shaped breasts."

"You are not seeing my breasts."

"I've seen your breasts naked multiple times in bed, how can this be any worse?"

"We are in an elevator for crying out loud, plus I don't want to get any hotter than I already am."

"Glad to know I make you hot babe," Maura smiled down and kissed me softly.

**13. Embarrassed**

Nothing is worse than making out with your best friend and having your Ma walk in. I had Maura up on the counter, caressing her breasts and kissing her everywhere. One of my hands slid down and ran up her skirt. She threw her head back and I complimented about how wet she was. I heard someone cough, I groan and turn to see my mother looking at us. I turn to Maura and she is red, I don't know if it was because she liked what I was doing to her, or if she was embarrased. I most definately was.

**14. Frozen**

I walked in on Maura getting dressed she was sliding on her underwear. Her area in plain sight tempting me, neatly trimmed, looking so good. I just stood there frozen in the moment, as Maura got done. She saw me and smirked.

"Like the peep show Jane?" Maura crossed her arms. I couldn't move, until Maura walked over to me and kissed me softly. And her lips were soft I was immediately hooked.

"There was apparently no point in getting dressed Maur," I smirk as I lead her back to the bed.

**15. Hurt**

Seeing her cry nearly killed me inside. I've seen her do it a few times, but never like this, especially because of a guy. He was supposed to be the love of her life. Soon she would find out that she didn't need him because she had me and I would love her till the end of time.

**16. Heat**

I like my showers hot and steamy, you can totally feel the heat when she wants to join me. Let's just say it could be cold and we could heat up quick.

**17. Intentions**

I didn't mean to come out and say it, but I meant it from my heart, I just didn't know if she believed me. But I wanted her and it was my clear intention to make her know that with or without words.

**18. Jealousy**

Seeing her with him, gives me a feeling I never thought possible. Jealousy. Yes I was jealous of my best friend/ love of my life because she was happy with someone else. I feel like slowly me and her are drifting slowly apart. If ahe marries this doctor, Lord help me, because I am going to need your help.

**19. Kiss**

"Jane, I want you, but I'm afraid of what it will do to our friendship," Maura sighed, and I smirked.

"Oh Maura, don't worry about that, I want you too," and I laid one on her, and she kissed back with equal force. It was the best five minutes of my life.

**20. Love**

I hate this feeling, whenever I fall for someone I end up getting disappointed, there is only one person who won't disappoint me, but she doesn't know that I am completely in love with her.

**21. Mondays**

I used to absolutely loathe this day. Nothing rarely ever went right, but now I love Mondays, because I always get to wake up to the love of my life, and nothing coould get better than that.

**22. Music**

Sad songs, slow songs, or face paced songs, whenever I hear something dealing with love I immediately turn to the person that I love more than anything.

**23. Midnight**

I can't sleep because of Hoyt, it's late at night and I'm worried about me. There is only one person I can call at anytime, even at midnight. I reach over and grab my phone.

**24. Neutral**

Emotions are sometimes hard to understand. Sometimes one has feelings for the other, and you don't or of course the other way around. But in my cases the feeling is mutual.

**25. Nobody**

Who says nobody will care when you are gone? It's only been a few minutes since we've seen each other last, and I am going stir crazy. Thinking about the next time we'll see each other lifts my spirits.

**26. Opinions**

People have opinions, don't get me wrong, but some people take their opinions too far, they found out that we were dating each other, and they've been giving crass remarks ever since. Sometimes I myself hate Officer Crowe just as much as Jane does.

**27. Questions**

I'm tired of everyone asking my relationship with Maura. Yes we are together, and that's all they need to know. People still pester me about it, so what I did was press Maura up against the wall and kiss her heavily. They stopped asking quesstions.

**28. Quarrel**

Fights rarely happen between me and Jane, but once they do it tales sometime for Jane to apologize or accept an apology,thats what I get for being a best friend for someone who's so stubborn. This fight was because I was defending Angela, Jane had found out that she was dating Vince Korsak. All I did was tell her that she should be glad that Angela has found someone. She really didn't have to be so cruel about it, but I just have to deal then. That's just the way she is, but I know she means well, most of the time.

**29. Quirks **

Usually when she becomes talking Google I try to ignore her, but she does it all the time, so I just have to deal with it. But lately when she google talks about relationships and what we can do to help ours move along, I can't help but smile at her. She is trying to make us work so bad, it's the little things that have me so intrigued in her. And I can't help but love her for it.

**30. Running**

Team P.U.K.E. Maura made us go running as, I didn't want to wear any type of tight workout shorts, but running behind Maura looking at her ass looking so tight in them, makes me want to always be running behind her.

**31. Rain**

Soaked from head to toe in the middle of the summer rain, my hair clinging to my neck. Our shirts cling to our chests, as we lean in kissing each other. Arms are wrapped around each other, and tongue's roaming each other's mouths. Kissing in the rain is an excellent idea.

**32. Racing**

Her lips are so close to my ear, whispering dirty things in the workplace. I can feel my heart beating so fast when she is near. I nearly die as her soft lips nip at my ear. She is the only one who can always keep my heart upbeat.

**33. Sorrow**

Jane had to go out of town for some family trip. Angela invited me, but Jane didn't think it was a good idea. I got a little upset at that until I heard a knock on my door. I went to go answer it and there stood Jane with a smirk.

"I didn't invite you because I told Ma I wasn't coming. Now we have the whole place to ourselves."

"I like the way you think," I bring her lips to mine, and we didn't leave the bedroom the rest of the afternoon.

**34. Share**

What's mine is yours, that's how we live by. Drinking together, eating from the same bowl of ice cream, our sweet kisses, and innocent touches. I don't mind sharing with her, but if there's one thing I won't do is share her with anyone else.

**35. Sleepover**

Ever since we first slept in the same bed that one night, I couldn't get enough of it just sleeping side by side. Now it became a usual thing. We always have sleepovers, but nowadays we can sleep together naked, and we were tangled up in each other and even the sheets.

**36. Smirk**

That devious smile Jane gets when she's ready for sex. I can always tell because of the smirk on her face. Now in private she is always smirking, sometimes I just want to wipe the grin off her face, I just end up kissing her instead.

**37. Silence**

People say that silence is golden, well I think it's absolute crap. Silence is not so amazing if someone is mad at you. The thing is I don't even know what I did, all I told her was that I didn't approve of her dating any of my family members. What was so wrong with that? I really hope she talks to me again too because this right now is killing me.

**38. Sarcasm**

The face she gets when she confused in determining what was really meant or stated on impulse as sarcasm. I like teaching her what things are said in sarcasm, it always works in my favor because now I have the sexiest woman who works here as my girlfriend.

**39. Texting**

It's simply adorable of how Maura texts, I needed to teach her this texting language, because sometimes she texts me a message that has to be sent in three parts. But now that she has pretty much mastered it, I couldn't help but smile when she wrote me saying 'I heart you' with using the symbol.

**40. Temptation**

Her short and tight dresses give her an amazing figure, sometimes I just want to tear it off and have my way with her, but best friends shouldn't think this way about the other. Why does she have to be so sexy? And what does she looks like underneath. There's only one way to find out.

**41. Unique**

People call our friendship unique, blue collar and high class combined together and you get two best friends. Well it works for us, extremely well in our favor.

**42. Union**

Never would I have thought that being so close to someone can feel so amazing. In bed though that's the best kind of union I could possibly ask for.

**43. Victory**

I finally got Jane, I am proud to call her my girlfriend, and no one else can have her. She'd probably happily shoot someone for getting in the way though.

**44. Work**

Sometimes I hate work, it's too stressful when I can't catch the bad guy. The only thing that I can handle is when I get to go see my best friend. She knows the things to say to make me feel better.

**45. Wonder**

When I'm not with her, does she think about me? I always want to know, we are amazing friends, but what does she really think about me? I can only wonder.

**46. Water**

I recently got a pool at my place. Jane refused to change into a bathing suit, but I insisted that she should, or else I was going to shove her into the pool. She crossed her arms, saying that I was lying so I smiled and pushed her into the pool. She groaned at me and I told her she should have listened. She swims over to the edge, grabbing my hand for help, but she ended up tugging me into the pool. It was a bad time to wear a white shirt without a bra underneath. Jane looked at me with so much passion that we ended up making out against the side of the pool. I can never say that I hate water ever again.

**47. Wishes**

I never got the whole make a wish at 11:11 deal, everyone I hear talk about it tells me that they make a wish. Wishes don't come true, so where's the logic in that? Maybe my whole perspective about this would change if I had the one woman I loved more than anything and always wish I had. Maybe I should try out making a wish, and see if it happens to come true.

**48. Yawn**

"Jane, it's not good manners to yawn without covering up your mouth, especially on a date."

"Are you the manner police babe?" Jane asked as she snuggled into me on the couch.

"Jane, there is no such thing. Just try to cover up please."

"Oh no Maura, I am not going to cover up," she winked, caressing Maura's thigh.

"That's not what I meant Jane."

"I know," Jane straddled her girlfriend and leaned down kissing her softly. "I bet you don't want me to close my mouth now."

**49. Yoga**

The curves on Maura when she bends over to do the downward facing dog. Here I thought yoga was supposed to clear my mind, but here I am getting turned on by just looking at her. Her perfectly shaped body, too bad we are in a public place so I have to resist the huge urge to touch her. Well, I guess I can wait until we get back home. I'm glad I took Maura on her offer to do yoga. I am going to show her my appreciation later.

**50. Yearn**

Could I really have feelings for my best friend? I guess I can answer my question. The way I get all warm inside when she strokes my leg, arm or cheek. I yearn for her to touch me in other places, more intimate. But that might never happen, I guess if I want her bad enough I just have to wait for the right time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how was my attempt at doing this? Comment and tell me what you thought and which ones you enjoyed and if you want me to make a story or one shot about it. I really hope you guys enjoyed this. even if it was just by a little bit.<strong>_


End file.
